1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chemical reaction cartridges, more particularly, the chemical reaction cartridges wherein synthesis, dissolution, detection, separation or the like of solution can be performed easily according to prescribed protocols without differences among operators at low cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, test tubes, beakers, pipettes or the like have been generally used for processing such as synthesis, dissolution, detection, separation or the like of solution. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, substance A and substance B are collected in container 1 and container 2 respectively such as test tubes or beakers. Then, these substances are added to container 3 such as a test tube or a beaker, wherein these substances are mixed or disturbed to create substance C. Substance C synthesized in this manner is observed, for example, in terms of light emission, heat generation, color change, color comparison, or the like.
Alternatively, a mixed substance is percolated, centrifugally separated or the like to separate and extract a target substance.
Also, glassware such as a test tube or a beaker is used for treatments such as dissolution, for example, by means of organic solvent. Also in the case of detection processing, as in FIG. 1, substance A under test in container 1 and a reagent in container 2 are injected into container 3 to observe their reaction results.
On the other hand, for devices such as bioanalyzers, for example, bags formed in a flat pouch shape using flexible materials as described in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-365299, are used.
FIG. 2 is a configuration drawing of a biochip as described in the above-mentioned Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-365299. FIG. 2(a) is a cross-sectional view. FIG. 2(b) is a plan view. The center part of flat blood collection bag 41 which is sealed at its periphery is in a pisciform pouch. The opening of the pisciform pouch is sealed with rubber plug 42.
In blood collection bag 4l, collection block 43, preprocessing area 44, junction 45, and waste liquid reservoir 47 are formed in order from this plug 42 towards the back. For blood collection, plug 42 is inserted into a syringe (not illustrated), wherein a syringe needle is projected to penetrate plug 42.
For blood collection, plug 42 is inserted into a syringe (not illustrated). A syringe needle is projected in the syringe to penetrate plug 42.
For blood collection, the tip of the needle projected externally from the syringe is inserted into a person under test. Hooks 52 and 53 of blood collection bag 41 are pulled out to collect blood in collection block 43. After blood collection, the syringe is withdrawn from blood collection bag 41. Then, as shown in FIG. 3, blood collection bag 41 is sandwiched between rotating rollers 61 and 62 to squash the biochip from collection block 43 towards preprocessing area 44. The collected blood is sent to preprocessing area 44.
When rollers 61 and 62 proceed and start squashing pocket 48, solution in pocket 48 breaks valve 49 and flows into preprocessing area 44. Next, solution in pocket 50 flows into preprocessing area 44 in the same manner. When the prescribed processing in preprocessing area 44 ends, the rollers are rotated to send the processed blood to junction 45.
DNA chip 46 is arranged in junction 45 to perform hybridization. The extra blood or solution pressed out from preprocessing area 44 is stored in waste liquid reservoir 47. Conditions of DNA chip 46 wherein hybridization is performed are observed by means of a reading apparatus arranged externally.
However, conventional methods using beakers, pipettes or the like have problems such as complicated operations, large differences among operators, and a large amount of time and effort required.
In addition, blood collection bags have the problem that it is not easy to move solution because these bags lack elasticity.